De Grijze Jager, De Onvertelde verhalen
by Charlie-Bharlie
Summary: [Vervolg op De Grijze Jager, De Leerlinge Uit Gallica & De Grijze Jager, De Vermoorde Koningin] COMPLEET Lees hoe het verder gaat met de levens van Carly en Gilan. Ze leven dan niet meer samen, ze zijn nog steeds beste vrienden. NB: Dit boek bestaat uit allemaal korte verhalen die elkaar opvolgen, je kan ze dus niet apart lezen. Cover gemaakt door RedRose-Arrow


**Gefeliciteerd, Gil**

Net voor de bocht stopte ik Sabrina en steeg, een beetje stijf na de lange rit, af. Met een luide _knak_ strekte ik mijn rug en liep een paar passen om de stijfheid uit mijn benen te krijgen.

'Goedemiddag, Halt,' begroette ik mijn voormalige mentor.  
'Hoi, Carly,' zei de man voor me.

Voor een paar seconden stonden we een beetje ongemakkelijk tegenover elkaar, maar daarna omhelsden we elkaar stevig. 'Ik heb je gemist, Halt,' fluisterde ik tegen zijn schouder. Halt zei niks, greep me alleen iets steviger vast.

Het was Halt die onze knuffel verbrak. 'We moeten gaan; ik heb geen zin om te laat te komen.'  
Met een uitgestreken gezicht knikte ik en liep naar mijn paard. Eenmaal met mijn rug naar Halt toe, kon ik mijn grijns niet tegenhouden. Ik had Halt en zijn stugge manier van doen heel erg gemist.

'Als je uitgelachen bent, kunnen we misschien eindelijk vertrekken.' Nog steeds met een grote grijns op mijn gezicht steeg ik op. Hoe chagrijnig Halt ook keek, ik wist dat hij diep vanbinnen toch blij was om me te zien.

Ik voelde Halt's blik op me gericht en ik wist dat hij iets ging zeggen over hoe ik eruitzag. Ik hoefde niet lang te wachten: 'Je bent afgevallen.' Ik bedwong de neiging om met mijn ogen te rollen. _Alsof ik dat zelf nog niet wist._

'Slaap je wel genoeg?' Ik stond op het punt een scherpe opmerking te maken, maar het spoortje bezorgdheid dat ik in zijn stem hoorde, hield me tegen.  
'Eerlijk gezegd niet. ik kan maar niet in slaap vallen en als ik eindelijk slaap, zijn mijn dromen gevuld met nachtmerries. En door alle stress kan ik geen hap door mijn keel krijgen.' Mijn stem brak en ik keek snel weg in de hoop dat Halt de tranen niet zag die in mijn ogen waren verschenen.

'Ik dacht dat de nachtmerries gestopt waren,' verbrak Halt wederom de stilte.  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd, mijn voormalige mentor nog steeds niet aankijkend. 'Toen ik in Gallica achter Lysander aanzat, kreeg ik de eerste sinds lange tijd. Sindsdien zijn ze niet meer weggegaan.'

Ik voelde een warme hand op mijn arm en keek op, recht in het bebaarde gezicht van Halt. Het viel me op dat hij had er nog meer grijze haren bijgekregen sinds de laatste keer dat ik hem zag.

'Gilan weet van niks?' vroeg ik, snel van onderwerp veranderend.  
Halt begreep de hint en schudde zijn hoofd. 'Hij zal het vast geweldig vinden om je weer te zien; hij heeft je echt gemist.'  
'En ik hem ook.'

Na een halfuur rijden kwamen we op de plaats van bestemming. Tegen de tijd dat ik Sabrina aan het afdrogen was, verscheen Crowley naast me. 'Jullie zijn laat,' mopperde hij.  
'Jij ook hallo,' mompelde ik terwijl Halt naast me iets mompelde over jonge mensen en laat zijn. Ik besloot voor deze keer maar niks terug te zeggen.

'Halt en ik moeten nu gaan, denk je dat je de plek zelf kunt vinden?'  
Ik knikte en leunde tegen een boom om te verhullen dat ik stond te trillen van de zenuwen.  
Crowley knikte een paar keer en zei meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen ons: 'Mooi, dat is mooi.'

Ik wachtte tot ik de mannen niet meer kon zien –wat niet zo lang duurde, aangezien beiden hun mantel omhadden- en ging toen rechtop staan. 'Jij vermaakt je wel, hè?' vroeg ik mijn paard. _  
Maak je niet druk om mij, slimpie. Ik vermaak me wel met Bles, ga jij je liefje nou maar begroeten.  
_ 'Hij is mijn liefje niet!'  
 _Tuurlijk, joh._

Verontwaardigd liep ik weg. Al lopend trok ik mijn kap over mijn hoofd en van schaduw naar schaduw bewegend ging ik naar de afgesproken plek.

Binnen een kwartier was ik op de afgesproken plek. Het gesprek met Halt zat me nog steeds dwars. De verantwoordelijk van mijn land en mijn volk rustte op mijn schouders. Het voelde nog steeds raar om over de Galliërs te denken als 'mijn volk', maar ik raakte er aan gewend.

'Carly? Ben jij het echt?' Het duurde even voordat ik doorhad dat de persoon het tegen mij had, maar zodra ik zag wie er voor mij stond voelde ik me gelijk beter.  
'Jonathan!' riep ik blij uit en omhelsde hem. 'Hoe gaat het met je?'  
Hij knuffelde mij net zo stevig terug. 'Goed, sinds een paar jaar heb ik mijn eigen leen.' Hoewel hij dat nonchalant zei, kon ik aan zijn gezicht zien dat hij eigenlijk best trots was. Nu viel mij zijn zilveren eikenblad dat hij om zijn nek droeg pas op. Jonathan merkte dat ik ernaar keek en glimlachte naar me. 'Ben je hier voor Gilan? Ik zag hem net, hij zag eruit alsof hij elk moment kon overgeven van de zenuwen.'  
Zachtjes lachend zei ik: 'Dat kan ik me wel voorstellen. En Halt helpt hem vast ook niet om van zijn zenuwen af te komen.'  
'Nee die maakt ze vast alleen erger.' Tegelijk schoten we in de lach.

'Ik denk dat het zo gaat beginnen,' zei Jonathan zodra we uitgelachen waren.  
Samen liepen we naar de rand van de open plek waar zich al een grote groep Jagers had verzameld. Aangezien ik geen zin had om vele vragen te beantwoorden, bleef ik een beetje achteraan staan.

'Ze komen eraan!' waarschuwde een Jager ons die aan kwam rennen. Het viel gelijk stil en iedereen trok zijn mantel strakker om zich heen.

Niet veel later liepen Halt, Crowley en Gilan de open plek op. Mijn hart maakte salto's in mijn keel zodra ik Gilan zag. Hij zag er zelfs nog knapper uit dan ik me herinnerde, maar ook uitgeput en erg zenuwachtig.

Crowley begon te praten, zijn stem klonk luid door het voor de rest stille bos. Ik kreeg niet veel mee van wat de Commandant van de Grijze Jagers allemaal zei, ik had het veel te druk met doorademen.

'En dan heet ik je nu hartelijk welkom tot het korps Grijze Jagers,' sloot Crowley zijn speech af. Hij schudde de hand van de zeer verbaasde Gilan. Uit mijn ooghoeken zag ik dat meerdere Jagers moeite hadden met het inhouden van hun lachen.

'Halt, ik ben toch niets vergeten?' vroeg Crowley gespeeld verbaasd. Hij begon verwoed door zijn papieren te bladeren en mompelde ondertussen in zichzelf.

Plotseling knipte Crowley hard met zijn vingers wat ons allemaal deed opschrikken. 'Dat is het! Jij wilt dat dingetje! Halt, die heb jij toch?' Crowley keek bezorgd naar zijn vriend. Ik zag één van de Jagers hard op zijn vuist bijten om niet hardop te lachen.

Halt liep langzaam naar voren, ik durfde te wedden dat hij dit moment zo lang mogelijk wilde rekken. Halt hing het insigne dat hij in zijn hand had om de nek van zijn nu ex-leerling en tegelijkertijd gooiden alle Jagers hun mantels tegelijk naar achteren. 'Gefeliciteerd, Gilan!' schalde het door het bos.

Ik leunde tegen een boom terwijl alle Jagers om Gilan heen dromden om hem te feliciteren. Ik wist niet waarom ik niet naar voren was gelopen, ik droomde al meer dan twee jaar lang van dit moment, maar toen het moment daar was, kon ik het niet.

Ik voelde iemand naar me kijken en keek recht in de ogen van Halt. Hij gaf een enkel knikje en ik maakte een beslissing.

Ik schoof mijn kap naar achteren, schudde mijn haren uit en liep naar voren. Ik zag Halt Gilan aanstoten en iets tegen hem zeggen. Gilan draaide zich om en keek me geschokt aan.

Gelijk bleef ik staan en staarde hem aan. 'Kom op, Carly, hier droom je al jaren van. Doe het gewoon! En je ziet hem hierna waarschijnlijk toch nooit meer, dus zo erg zou het ook niet zijn als hij niet wil,' sprak ik mezelf moed in.

Ik begon te rennen. Gilan staarde me nog steeds aan. Een paar passen voor hem bleef ik staan. 'Hoi. Gefeliciteerd, Gil' Mijn stem klonk veel hoger dan normaal en ik wist zeker dat mijn hoofd helemaal rood was.  
'Dankjewel,' glimlachte Gilan terug. Zijn gezicht was al net zo rood als het mijne en de topjes van zijn oren waren ook super schattig rood.

Dit keer was het Crowley die me een knikje gaf. Ik overbrugde de laatste paar meters tussen mij en Gilan met twee grote passen en zoende hem.

Gilan verstijfde even, maar na een paar seconden legde hij een hand in mijn nek en zoende me terug. Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek en hij trok mijn lichaam dichter tegen het zijne aan.

Een luid gejuich was opeens overal om ons heen te horen. Gilan trok zijn hoofd een paar centimeter terug en keek me aan. 'Ik dacht dat jij in Gallica was.'  
'Dat was ik ook,' antwoordde ik met een glimlach en zoende hem weer.

 **De enige die ik wil**

'We hebben nog niet echt goed gepraat.'  
'Gepraat over wat?' vroeg ik Gilan met gespeelde onschuld.  
Hij zuchtte en keek weg.

Hand in hand slenterden we door Wensley. De dag nadat Gilan zijn zilveren eikenblad had ontvangen, waren we samen met Halt teruggereden naar Redmont om de twee weken vakantie die Gilan had samen door te brengen.

'Je weet wat ik bedoel, Lyn. Over dit. Over ons.'  
Nu was het mijn beurt om te zuchten. Ik had dit onderwerp zolang mogelijk willen uitstellen, maar ik wist dat het hoe dan ook een keer aan bod zou komen.

'Ik weet niet zeker of dit gaat werken. jij en ik. Een prinses en een Jager.' Met een ruk keek ik Gilan aan en mijn blik deed hem in elkaar krimpen.  
'Je weet niet zeker of dit gaat werken?' vroeg ik gevaarlijk kalm. Gilan herkende die toon en wist dat ik ontzettend kwaad was. 'Gilan, vanaf het moment dat ik je zag wilde ik niets liever dan een relatie met je aangaan. En ik weet dat dat wederzijds is, dat heb je me nota bene zelf gezegd. En nu zeg je opeens dat je niet zeker bent dat dit gaat werken?' Ik keek zo kwaad dat Gilan me niet durfde aankijken.

'Hoezo wil je dit nu opeens niet meer?' vroeg ik toen hij stil bleef. Ik deed mijn best om niet al te boos te klinken.  
Gilan haalde een paar keer diep adem, maar toen hij sprak keek hij mij nog steeds niet aan. 'Ik wil samen met je zijn, Lyn. Ik wil niets liever dan dat! Maar een stemmetje in me zegt me keer op keer dat je iemand veel beter dan mij verdient. Jij reist de wereld over en probeert ondertussen leiding te geven aan een heel land, het is duidelijk aan je te zien hoeveel dat van je vergt. En jij verdient iemand die je daarbij steunt en helpt, iemand die naast je staat. En ik kan die persoon niet zijn, ik heb nu mijn eigen leen hier in Araluen waar ik voor moet zorgen. Ik denk dat we er nu het beste een punt achter kunnen zetten en allebei onze eigen weg moeten volgen. Jij vind vast snel iemand die je kan helpen en je kan steunen.'  
'Maar ik wil niemand anders! Ik wil jou, begrijp dat nou! Denk je dat ik niet weet dat we elkaar heel weinig gaan zien, dat ik niet weet dat jij hier moet blijven en ik daar moet zijn? Denk je dat ik daar niet allemaal over nagedacht heb de afgelopen jaren? Ja tuurlijk, soms dacht ik dat ik beter iemand anders kon zoeken, maar dan dacht ik weer aan iets wat jou uniek maakt en dan wist ik dat ik niet zonder je kan.'

Het bleef stil tussen ons hierna. Ik durfde Gilan niet aan te kijken, bang voor zijn blik.  
Na een paar minuten hield ik het niet meer vol en richtte mijn ogen op mijn vriend. 'Gil, huil je?' vroeg ik verschrikt. Inderdaad, tranen liepen over zijn wangen, maar hij deed geen moeite om ze weg te vegen.

'Is het iets dat ik gezegd of gedaan heb? Kan ik iets voor je doen?' Ik voelde de paniek opkomen en keek al om me heen voor hulp.  
'Nee, nee, het is niets, Lyn. Het is gewoon…' Gilan haalde diep adem en knipperde een paar keer. 'Het is gewoon dat iemand nog nooit zoiets liefs tegen me gezegd heeft.'

Ik glimlachte kleintjes naar hem. Teder nam Gilan mijn gezicht in zijn handen en drukte een klein kusje op mijn neus. 'Ik houd van je, Lyn.'  
'Ik ook van jou.'

Een donderslag deed ons opschrikken. Ik weet niet hoelang we daar al stonden, het konden een paar seconden zijn, maar net zo goed een paar minuten.

Gilan greep mijn hand en trok me mee richting het bos. 'Kom, voordat het begint te regenen.' Het moment dat die woorden zijn mond verlieten, begon de regen met bakken uit de hemel te vallen. Het begon harder te regenen met elke seconde die verstreek en we renden zo hard als we konden terug naar Halt's hutje.

Helemaal doorweekt bereikten we uiteindelijk de veranda. Hijgend keken we elkaar aan en schoten tegelijkertijd in de lach.

'Als jullie eindelijk uitgelachen zijn, kunnen jullie misschien naar binnen komen,' onderbrak Halt ons gelach op zijn kenmerkende, norse manier. Gilan en ik keken elkaar aan vanuit onze ooghoeken en we moesten ons best doen om niet opnieuw in lachen uit te barsten.

Een halfuur later zaten we dicht tegen elkaar aangekropen op de bank in droge kleren en met een mok dampende koffie in onze handen.

'Ik meende wat ik zei, Gil. Ik weet dat we elkaar niet vaak gaan zien, maar ik wil alleen jou.' Ik staarde in de haard en voelde hoe Gilan's borst langzaam rees en daalde met elke ademhaling.  
'Jij bent ook de enige die ik wil. En met die afstand valt prima te leven. We verzinnen er wel wat op. Dat is tenslotte iets waar we goed in zijn.' Na dit laatste gezegd te hebben gaf hij me een speelse por in mijn zij en ik lachte.

Ik nestelde me nog dichter tegen Gilan aan tot ik lekker lag. En met Gilan's arm stevig om me heen viel ik langzaam in slaap.

 **Koffie (AU)**

 _Note: Carly en Gilan zijn studenten die toevallig op dezelfde universiteit zitten_

Het meisje pakte een boek van de tafel en las de achterkant. Na een paar minuten legde ze het boek bij de fors groeiende stapel die ze op haar arm droeg.

Ze draaide zich om en liep verder langs de boekenkasten. Omdat ze naar de boeken keek, zag ze de jongen niet aankomen.

Ze botsten tegen elkaar op en beiden lieten hun boeken vallen. 'Het spijt me,' verontschuldigde het meisje zich. Haar stem was zacht, maar toch duidelijk te verstaan.  
'Nee, nee. Het was mijn schuld,' zei de jongen. In zijn stem was een vleugje van een Brits accent te horen.

De jongen en het meisje zakten allebei naar de grond om hun boeken te verzamelen.  
'Ik geloof dat deze van jou is.' De jongen hield haar een boek voor, wat ze met een knikje aannam.

Tegelijk kwamen ze overeind. De ongemakkelijkheid tussen hun was bijna tastbaar. 'Uhm… Ik ga deze even afrekenen,' verbrak het meisje de stilte en ze tilde de stapel boeken in haar armen een klein beetje op om aan te geven wat ze bedoelde.  
'Ja… Fijne dag nog,' mompelde de jongen. Zijn wangen waren rood, of het uit schaamte of iets anders was, was niet te zien.

'Jij ook nog een fijne dag,' nam het meisje afscheid. Zonder om te kijken, liep ze naar de kassa.

'Hé,' hoorde ze opeens achter zich. Ze draaide zich om, om aan te geven dat de jongen haar aandacht had.  
'Heb je zin om een keer koffie te gaan drinken?'  
'Hoe weet je dat ik van koffie houd?' vroeg ze verbaasd.

De jongen hield een kaartje met stempels en het logo van de universiteit omhoog. 'Deze moet uit je tas gevallen zijn. En aan de stempels te zien, drink je veel koffie.'  
Het meisje dacht hier even over na en knikte toen een paar keer. 'Het lijkt me heel leuk om een keer koffie met je te drinken.'

Ze draaide zich weer om en liep naar de kassa.

'En je kaart dan?' vroeg de jongen.  
'Hou hem maar.'  
'Dankjewel. Ik ben Gilan trouwens.'  
'Carly,' zei ze over haar schouder.

 **Morgarath**

 _Lieve Lyn,_

 _Weet je nog dat we op onze eerste Oogstdag die wezen zagen? De langste jongen had speelgoed afgepakt van de kleinste? Nou, dat kleinste jongetje, Will, is nu de leerling van Halt!  
Ik ben pas een paar jaar weg en nu al vervangen! Ik ben vooral verbaasd dat Will de leerling van Halt is geworden, want, nou ja, het is Halt en hij is nou niet echt de aardigste persoon op aarde…_

 _En het ergste is nog dat Will al een tijd bij Halt in de leer was voordat ik hoorde dat Halt een nieuwe leerling had, Crowley vertelde me het nota bene! Ik voelde me dus een beetje beledigd en besloot dus om wraak te nemen: ik zou Halt (alweer) proberen te besluipen net voor de Bijeenkomst. Maar, je raadt het al, dat ging ook niet helemaal volgens plan… Het was uiteindelijk Will die mij liet schrikken…_

 _Maar genoeg over die mislukte grap, ik heb belangrijker nieuws: Morgarath is weer bezig. Zijn Kalkara hebben heer Nordholt en heer Lorriac gedood en er was een groep Wargals de Driestappas uit gekomen en verder naar het noorden getrokken.  
Halt, Will en ik zijn achter de twee nog levende Kalkara aan gegaan. Will is uiteindelijk met Bles en Trek (zijn paard) hulp gaan halen en ik zou te voet achter Halt aangaan. Wat er precies gebeurd is bij de ruïnes van Gorlan, waar de Kalkara halt hadden gehouden, weet ik niet. Het komt erop neer dat Halt één van de Kalkara heeft uitgeschakeld en Will de ander. _

_Ik zou je liever een gedetailleerder verslag willen sturen, maar het land is in oorlog en je begrijpt wel wat er nog allemaal moet gebeuren._

 _Hopelijk bereikt deze brief je snel! En ik hoop dat we elkaar snel weer zien!_

 _Met al mijn liefs,_

 _Gilan_

 _Lieve Gil,_

 _Ja, ik herinner me Will nog wel. Hij leek me best aardig. En ik ben het met je eens, niemand met een beetje gezond verstand zou bij Halt in de leer gaan!_

 _Ik geloof dat ik net drie mensen in één keer heb beledigd…_

 _Ik lag me helemaal dood hier om jouw actie! Ik zie ook helemaal voor me hoe dat gegaan moest zijn. Zodra ik weer eens naar Araluen kan komen, maken we een plan en besluipen Halt gewoon samen ;)._

 _Morgarath?! Maar die was toch verslagen?! En hij heeft nu ook gezelschap van Wargals en Kalkara?! Als ik zelf niet zulke grote problemen zou hebben, zou ik direct naar Araluen komen! Helaas ben ik nu op weg naar Arrida en ga ik mijn vader en het leger echt niet zover krijgen om mee te vechten. Maar ik zal kijken wat ik kan doen! Ik schrijf mijn vader wel een brief en hopelijk krijgt de Aralueen in hem medelijden…_

 _Wacht, jullie zijn met z'n drieën achter twee Kalkara aan gegaan?! Weet je wel niet wat er allemaal had kunnen gebeuren?! Ik kreeg zowat een hartaanval toen je zei dat je achter ze aan was gegaan! Oké, ik weet dat jij een erg goede zwaardvechter en Jager bent en dat Halt één van de beste Jagers is die ooit geleefd heeft, maar toch!  
Normaal zou ik nu natuurlijk moeten zeggen dat je me moet beloven dat je nooit meer zoiets gevaarlijks zal doen, maar we weten allebei dat dat een waardeloze belofte zou zijn die je toch niet kan houden. We leven in gevaarlijke tijden en we moeten gevaarlijke dingen doen.  
Beloof me alleen dat je voorzichtig zal zijn. En dan zal ik proberen om niet iemands hoofd tegen de muur te slaan tijdens de vergaderingen. Niet dat ik dat van plan ben, ofzo… _

_Maar Will heeft in zijn eentje een Kalkara gedood? Ik heb echt respect voor dat joch. Eerlijk gezegd weet ik niet eens of mij dat wel zou lukken…_

 _Hopelijk kan ik snel weer naar Araluen komen, Gil, ik mis je echt ontzettend!  
En zodra ik wat van mijn vader heb gehoord over het sturen van soldaten naar jullie dan hoor je het!_

 _Liefs en veel succes,_

 _Carly_

 **Het is jouw schuld niet**

 _Lynnie,_

 _Vergeef me mijn (bijna) onleesbare handschrift, ik tril helemaal door wat er net gebeurd is. Maar om te begrijpen wat er net gebeurd is, moet ik je eerst vertellen wat er daarvoor gebeurde._

 _Een paar weken geleden hadden Halt en Will documenten met daarin de krijgsplannen van Morgarath in handen gekregen en daarom gaf Crowley mij orders om naar Celtica te gaan om een boodschap over te brengen aan koning Swyddned, je hebt toch van het verdrag tussen Duncan en hem gehoord?  
Als geen ander weet jij hoe die Kelten houden van hun tradities, dus daarom dacht Crowley dat ik wat mensen uit Redmont mee kon nemen. Dat werden dus Will en Arnaut._

 _Wij vertrokken naar Celtica en eenmaal daar aangekomen zagen we dat het helemaal verlaten was. Uiteindelijk ontmoetten we een meisje genaamd Evanlyn en zij wist ons te vertellen dat de Kelten door de Wargals uit hun huizen waren gejaagd. De meesten waren naar het zuidwesten gevlucht en een deel was gevangengenomen._

 _Evanlyn zei dat ze met haar mevrouw op bezoek was geweest bij vrienden, maar dat ze overvallen waren door een bende krijgers en dat ze als enige kon ontsnappen._

 _We besloten om terug te gaan naar Araluen, omdat we alleen gekomen waren om Swyddned te waarschuwen dat Morgarath iets van plan was._

 _Ik besloot om vooruit te rijden zodat koning Duncan zo snel mogelijk zou weten dat hij geen steun van de Kelten kon verwachten._

 _Eenmaal in het legerkamp aangekomen kwam ik erachter dat Evanlyn het kamermeisje van de kroonprinses was. Maar later bleek toch dat het Cassandra zelf was die voor haar eigen veiligheid de naam van haar kamermeisje had aangenomen._

 _Samen met een groep ridders kreeg ik de opdracht om Will, Arnaut en Cassandra tegemoet te rijden, maar we kwamen alleen Arnaut tegen. Hij vertelde ons dat Will en Evanlyn (zoals hij nog dacht dat ze heette) gevangen waren genomen door Skandiërs toen ze de brug die Morgarath de Kelten liet bouwen vernietigden._

 _Lyn, ik kan niet omschrijven hoe schuldig ik me voel! Als ik bij ze was gebleven, waren Will en Cassandra nu niet onderweg naar Skandia! Als ik bij ze was gebleven hadden ze misschien nog kunnen vluchten!_

 _Maar dat is niet de reden waarom ik zo tril. Halt vroeg de hele tijd om toestemming om Will en Cassandra te gaan zoeken, maar dat verzoek werd steeds afgewezen omdat er 'belangrijkere' dingen te doen waren.  
Dus besloot Halt om dronken de koning te gaan beledigen zodat hij verbannen zou worden. Zijn proces was vanmorgen en hij is verbannen voor een jaar._

 _Ik heb net afscheid van hem genomen en toen ik met hem mee wilde gaan, verbood hij me dat, omdat hij wilde dat ik zijn taken over zou nemen. Halt had dit allemaal uitgedacht, maar eigenlijk vind ik dat ík de gene moet zijn die uit het Korps gezet is! Want als ik Will en Cassandra niet alleen had gelaten, waren ze nog gewoon veilig en was Halt niet verbannen en uit het korps gezet!_

 _Ik ga nu maar stoppen met schrijven; ik heb zo een afspraak met Crowley om Halt's rapporten door te nemen._

 _Gilan_

 _Gillie,_

 _Knoop dit goed in je oren: het is jouw schuld niet! Hoor je me, het is jouw schuld niet! Je deed wat er van je verwacht werd! Ik weet precies hoe het voelt om je plicht te doen terwijl je liever iets heel anders zou doen. En ja, ik weet dat jouw ding en het mijne twee heel verschillende dingen zijn, maar ik wil alleen maar zeggen dat ik me voor kan stellen hoe je je voelt._

 _En ik ga je nu iets vertellen waar je me waarschijnlijk om gaat haten, maar ik wist van Halt's plan. Hij schreef me om de zoveel tijd om te vertellen hoe het er voor stond. Hij heeft me ook geschreven toen hij hoorde dat Will en Cassandra gevangen waren genomen en vertelde me van zijn plan als hij (zoals hij al verwachtte) geen toestemming zou krijgen om zijn leerling te zoeken. Ik heb hem een paar suggesties teruggeschreven en ik hoopte dat Duncan hem voor niet al te lange tijd zou verbannen._

 _Halt vertelde me ook dat jij je ontzettend schuldig voelt, maar dat het niet jouw schuld is! En dat als er iemand is die zich schuldig moet voelen, dat hij het moet zijn. En hij wist dat jij niet naar hem zou luisteren als hij het tegen je zei en daarom hoopte hij dat je mij wel zou geloven als ik het tegen je zei._

 _Ik kan je nu natuurlijk weer gaan vertellen dat ze hun plicht deden en dat Will wist welke gevaren er waren toen hij die brug vernietigde, maar we weten allebei dat jij dat niet wil horen._

 _Ik moet helaas stoppen, mijn vader staat me boos aan te kijken omdat we al laat zijn, maar weet dat ik jou niet de schuld geef!_

 _Liefs,_

 _Carly_

 **Je bent laat (bruiloft deel I)**

Gilan hield Bles in op de heuvel om van het uitzicht te genieten. De zon was net aan het ondergaan en baadde kasteel Redmont in een rode gloed. 'Wat is het toch prachtig.'  
 _Degene die daar beneden op je wacht is ook prachtig.  
_ 'Noemde je haar nou net prachtig?'  
 _Ze is in ieder geval niet lelijk.  
_ 'Wie zegt trouwens dat ze er al is?'  
 _Als ze er nu nog niet is, komt ze niet. Jij hebt expres extra lang gewacht met weggaan om zeker te weten dat ze er is.  
_ Daar had zijn paard een punt. Zonder nog een woord te zeggen spoorde hij Bles aan tot een galop en ging recht op de poort van het kasteel af.

Op de binnenplaats was het een drukte van belang. Bedienden liepen af en aan en de heerlijkste geuren stegen op uit de keukens. Langzaam liep Gilan naast zijn paard in de richting van de stallen, elk gezicht van de mensen in zich opnemend op zoek naar dat ene, smalle gezicht.

Na Bles afgegeven te hebben aan een gestreste staljongen, liep de jonge Jager het kasteel binnen. Nadat een bediende hem naar zijn kamer had gebracht, gooide hij zijn spullen op het bed. Zuchtend liet hij zich in een stoel vallen en voelde of het doosje nog veilig in zijn zak zat. Toen dat inderdaad het geval was, verliet hij de kamer weer.

Met zijn gedachten ver weg slenterde Gilan door de gangen. Opeens botste hij tegen iemand op. 'Excuseer me…,' begon hij, tot hij zag tegen wie hij aangebotst was.  
'Carly!' riep hij blij uit.  
'Gilan!' Ze omhelsden elkaar en hij snoof de zoete geur van haar haar op. 'Ik heb je gemist, Lyn.'  
'Ik jou ook, Gil.' Ze maakte zich los uit zijn omhelzing en ging toen op haar tenen staan om hem een kus te geven die hij gelijk beantwoordde.

Gilan kon niet zeggen hoeveel tijd er verstreken was toen hij zijn lippen eindelijk losmaakte van die van Carly, maar koning Hendrik was er ondertussen bij komen staan.  
'Alles goed, Gilan?' vroeg die hem.  
'Nu wel,' grijnsde Gilan met zijn arm om Carly heen.  
Hendrik gaf hem een knipoog en liep weg.

Gilan en Carly volgden hem even later.  
'Kan jij het geloven?' vroeg Carly.  
'Helemaal niet.' Gilan schudde zijn hoofd waardoor er wat haar in zijn ogen viel dat hij nonchalant wegveegde. 'Het is dat ik de uitnodiging met mijn eigen ogen heb gezien, anders had ik het niet gelooft.'

De rest van de weg vervolgden ze in stilte, zo'n stilte waarin woorden teveel zijn. 'Je bent laat,' verbrak Carly de stilte toen ze nog maar één gang van de eetzaal verwijderd waren.  
'Het spijt me. Ik… wilde zeker weten dat jij er was en daarom heb ik zo lang gewacht.'  
'Oh, Gilan.' Ze drukte een kusje op zijn wang en liet toen zijn hand los. 'Kom je bij ons zitten, of…?'  
'Ik denk dat dat niet zo'n goed idee is. Zie ik je vanavond nog?'  
Ze knikte een paar keer enthousiast. 'Zeker. Acht uur op de binnenplaats?'  
'Afgesproken!'

Om stipt acht uur 's avonds stond Gilan op de binnenplaats. Carly verscheen een paar minuten later. 'Je bent laat,' begroette Gilan haar.  
Als reactie stak ze haar tong uit.  
'Nou, dat is ook niet heel hoffelijk.'  
'Hou alsjeblieft je mond, Gilan. Ik hoor dag in dag uit al dat wat ik doe niet 'hoffelijk' is.'  
Tegelijk schoten ze in de lach.

Lachend liepen ze richting de poort. Die was al gesloten, maar door een deurtje konden ze er toch uit. Hand in hand slenterden ze richting Wensley. Ze praatten over van alles en nog wat, dingen die hen overkomen waren, dingen die ze elkaar al verteld hadden in brieven maar nog niet heel duidelijk en over veel meer.

Op een bankje voor de herberg namen ze plaats, Carly met haar hoofd op Gilan's borst. Gilan speelde met Carly's bruine haar en liet het zachtjes door zijn vingers glijden, verbaasd over de zachtheid ervan.  
'Je haar is echt zacht, Lyn.'  
Ze grinnikte alleen maar.

Het was wederom Carly die de stilte verbrak. 'Ik kan het nog steeds niet geloven. Halt die gaat trouwen. Ik dacht eigenlijk dat hij voor altijd in zijn eentje in dat hutje in het bos zou blijven wonen.'  
'Ja, het is vreemd. Ik kan echt niet wachten om Halt morgen te zien. Ik heb gehoord dat vrouwe Pauline Halt heeft gedwongen om naar de kapper te gaan.'

Carly schoot in één keer overeind. 'Wat?! Heeft ze dat serieus gedaan?'  
'Volgens Will wel. Ik sprak hem net en hij zei dat daar Halt bijzonder chagrijnig over was.'  
Lachend schudde het meisje haar hoofd en leunde weer tegen de jonge Jager aan.

'Ik wil dat deze avond nooit ophoudt. Ik wil je niet weer achterlaten.'  
'Ik wil jou ook niet weer achterlaten, Lyn,' mompelde Gilan. Zijn hand ging naar zijn zak en haalde langzaam het doosje dat erin zat eruit.

'Lyn…,' begon hij, maar hij werd onderbroken door een hoop geschreeuw. Plotseling werd de deur van de herberg opengegooid, wat hen beiden deed opschrikken. Een man, duidelijk dronken, werd hardhandig naar buiten geduwd. 'En blijf weg!' hoorden ze voordat de deur werd dichtgesmeten.

De dronken man krabbelde langzaam overeind en ze keken toe hoe hij weg stommelde.

'Wat wilde je zeggen, Gil?' vroeg Carly toen de man weg was.  
'Niets,' antwoordde die en hij stopte het doosje weer terug in zijn zak.

Carly ging weer tegen hem aan liggen en toen ze een halfuur later in slaap viel, droeg hij haar terug naar het kasteel zoals hij haar vele jaren geleden ooit in Gallica gedragen had. Na een zacht kusje op haar neus te hebben gedrukt, liep hij weg naar zijn eigen vertrekken.

 **Ik? Jaloers? (bruiloft deel II)**

Gilan keek met een blik vol twijfel naar de kleren die hij aanhad. 'Hoe is Crowley hier ooit opgekomen?' vroeg hij zich hardop af.

'Ik heb geen idee, maar het staat je best goed,' klonk Carly's stem opeens achter hem. Gilan draaide zich net op tijd om om te zien hoe ze haar grijns probeerde te verbergen. Hij stond op het punt om een opmerking terug te maken, maar hij kon niets uitbrengen toen hij zag wat ze aanhad. Ze droeg een lange, donkergroene jurk die haar schouders bloot liet en lange mouwen had die wijder uitliepen vanaf haar ellebogen. Haar haar viel in zachte golven over haar rug en om haar hoofd zat een zilveren haarbandje ter vervanging van een kroon. Toen hij haar zo zag realiseerde Gilan zich voor het eerst pas dat ze de troonopvolgster van Gallica was.

'Je... mooi…,' was het enige wat hij uit kon brengen. Twee ronde blosjes verschenen op de wangen van zijn vriendin en hij moest de neiging bedrukken om haar te zoenen. 'Je ziet er echt geweldig uit,' wist hij uiteindelijk te zeggen.  
Carly bloosde nog heviger hierdoor en ze mompelde een bedankje.

Er was een korte stilte waarin Gilan Carly alleen maar aan kon staren. De kleur van de jurk deed hem ergens aan denken en hij fronste zijn wenkbrauwen terwijl hij nadacht. 'Is dat dezelfde kleur groen als het groen op de Jagersmantels?'  
Carly schoot in de lach en knikte. 'Dat klopt. De naaisters wilden de jurk eerst donkerrood maken, maar ik heb ze toch weten te overtuigen om voor groen te gaan.'  
Nu schoot Gilan ook in de lach. 'Ik kan me wel voorstellen hoe dat gesprek is gegaan.'

Door die uitspraak moesten ze nog harder lachen. 'Groen is trouwens niet de enige kleur die ze erin verwerkt hebben,' vertelde Carly hem. Ze begon heen en weer te lopen en Gilan zag gelijk wat ze bedoelde.  
'Ze hebben het vlekkenpatroon van de mantel in je rok verwerkt!' Bewonderend keek hij naar de jurk. 'Hij is echt heel mooi gemaakt.'

'Zullen we naar Halt en Pauline gaan? Ik neem aan dat je klaar bent,' vroeg Carly hem. Gilan gaf geen antwoord, in plaats daarvan liep hij naar de deur en greep in het voorbijgaan zijn boog mee. Hij hield de deur voor zijn vriendin open en volgde haar daarna door de gangen naar het appartement van Halt en Pauline.

Hoewel het nog erg vroeg in de ochtend was, waren de gehaaste voetstappen van bedienden al te horen. Al een paar keer waren ze bijna omver gelopen door meiden met versieringen en de geuren die door de ramen naar binnen dreven gaven aan dat de koks al bezig waren met het feestmaal.

Ze stopten voor een simpele deur. Gilan hief zijn hand om op de deur te kloppen, maar die werd al opengedaan. 'Gilan, Carly!' begroette vrouwe Pauline hen enthousiast.

Gilan omhelsde en feliciteerde haar. 'Het spijt me dat ik niet eerder langs ben gekomen, maar ik heb het nogal druk gehad.'  
Pauline's ogen schoten van hem naar Carly en ze knipoogde. 'Dat begrijp ik wel,' zei ze. Terwijl Pauline Carly omhelsde, liep Gilan verder het appartement in.

Halt zat in een gemakkelijke stoel wat rapporten te lezen, maar stond op toen zijn ex-leerling naar hem toe liep. Ook zij omhelsden elkaar.

Carly kwam naast hem staan en zij en Halt stonden een paar seconden ongemakkelijk tegenover elkaar voordat ze elkaar stevig omhelsden.

'Oh, Gilan, Jenny komt ook zo,' deelde Pauline hem mee. Gilan knikte alleen maar.  
'Wie is Jenny?' Carly's hoofd schoot van Gilan naar Pauline en weer terug met een vragende blik in haar ogen.  
'Een vriendin van Will. En ze is het tweede bruidsmeisje,' legde Gilan haar uit.  
Nu mengde ook Pauline zich in het gesprek. 'Het spijt me echt heel erg dat je niet samen met Gilan kan zijn tijdens de bruiloft, Carly, maar het was al niet zeker of je kwam en Cassandra hebben we ook al geen officiële rol gegund.'  
Pauline keek haar medelijdend aan en het jonge meisje glimlachte geruststellend naar haar. 'Geen zorgen, ik begrijp het helemaal.' Voor de meeste mensen zou het lijken alsof Carly het echt niet erg vond, maar Gilan wist wel beter.

Hij deed zijn mond open om iets te zeggen, maar werd afgeleid door een zachte klop op de deur. Pauline deed de deur open en Jenny liep naar binnen, al helemaal omgekleed. Ze bloosde toen ze Gilan zag en mompelde een begroeting.

'Ik moet gaan, mijn vader vraagt zich vast af waar ik blijf. Ik zie jullie later wel weer.' En met die woorden liep Carly de kamer uit. Gilan's blik schoot een paar keer heen en weer tussen de openstaande deur waar zijn vriendin net door verdwenen was en Jenny die blozend zijn blik vermeed. 'Excuseer me,' zei Gilan en hij rende het appartement uit, achter Carly aan.

'Lyn! Lyn, wacht nou, alsjeblieft!'

De lange rok belemmerde haar om hard te lopen, maar ze had hem tot boven haar knieën opgetrokken en het duurde een tijdje voordat Gilan haar eindelijk had ingehaald.  
'Het spijt me,' was het eerste wat hij zei toen hij voor had stond.  
'Je hoeft je niet te verontschuldigen. Dit is niet jouw schuld. Het was mijn eigen keus om in Gallica te blijven, niet de jouwe.'

Gilan legde zijn handen op haar schouders en wilde een kusje op haar voorhoofd drukken, maar ze draaide haar hoofd weg. Gekwetst trok Gilan zich terug.

Het bleef lange tijd stil tussen hen. 'Waarom ben je niet bij Jenny gebleven?' Ze keek hem niet aan  
'Die vermaakt zich wel.' Gilan wilde een haarlok uit haar gezicht strijken, maar hield zich nog net op tijd in.  
'Het is niet aardig om haar zo achter te laten. Ga maar naar haar toe, zij heeft je gezelschap harder nodig.'

De toon waarop ze dat zei, deed Gilan zich iets realiseren. 'Lyn, ben je jaloers?'  
'Ik? Jaloers? Op Jenny? Natuurlijk niet.' Ze sloeg haar armen om zich heen alsof ze het koud had. Ze keek hem nog steeds niet aan.

Gilan staarde haar aan voor een paar minuten, maar ze zei niets meer. 'Dan moet je het zelf weten.' Boos liep hij weg. Hij stak zijn handen in zijn zakken en voelde daar het doosje zitten. Hij haalde het eruit en staarde er een tijdje naar voordat hij het met een grote boog weggooide.

 **Halt, sinds wanneer geef jij relatieadvies? (bruiloft deel III)**

Zodra het geluid van voetstappen was weggestorven, durfde ik mijn tranen te laten gaan. Ik haatte het om Gilan zo gekwetst te zien en ik haatte het om zo uit elkaar te gaan, maar het moest. Het was beter zo.

Langzaam begon ik terug te lopen naar het kasteel; het was bijna tijd voor de bruiloft. Ik zat met mijn gedachten heel ergens anders en lette dus ook niet op waar ik liep. Ik struikelde over wat ik dacht dat een steentje was, maar toen ik omkeek zag ik dat het een klein doosje was. Het was van donker hout en in de bovenkant waren een 'C' en een 'G' uitgesneden. Ik wist gelijk wat het was en ik moest nog harder huilen.

Op de één of andere manier wist ik weer op te staan en de binnenplaats te bereiken. Ik liep het kasteel binnen en stortte uiteindelijk neer in een goed verborgen nis. Met mijn armen om mijn opgetrokken knieën geslagen liet ik mijn tranen de vrije loop.

Ik wist niet hoelang ik al in die nis zat, maar een hand op mijn schouder deed me opschrikken. Toen ik opkeek, staarde ik recht in het bebaarde gezicht van Halt. Ik keek hem een paar seconden aan en begroef toen mijn gezicht weer in de plooien van mijn jurk.  
Ik voelde hoe Halt naast me kwam zitten, maar ik keek nog steeds niet op. Halt zei niks en daar was ik hem dankbaar voor; hij wist dat ik geen behoefte had aan een gesprek.

Na een paar minuten haalde ik luidruchtig mijn neus op en keek mijn oude mentor eindelijk aan. Hij reikte me zwijgend een zakdoek aan die ik met een knikje aannam. Ik veegde mijn ogen af en snoot mijn neus. Na een paar keek diep adem gehaald te hebben, voelde ik me al een wat beter. 'Moet jij niet op je bruiloft zijn?' verbrak ik de stilte.  
Halt schudde zijn hoofd. 'Die hebben we een halfuur uitgesteld. Merken al die gasten toch niet, die zijn te druk bezig met luidruchtig zijn.'  
Mijn ene mondhoek schoot een paar millimeter omhoog bij het horen van Halt's antwoord.

'Gilan en ik hebben het uitgemaakt,' vertelde ik hem. Heel even dacht ik verbazing te zien in het normaal zo uitdrukkingloze gezicht van mijn oude mentor, maar het was al net zo snel weg als het gekomen was.  
'Ik had de indruk dat het juist heel goed ging tussen jullie.'  
'Dat ging het ook.' Halt keek me recht aan en dwong me met zijn blik om verdere uitleg.

'Het ging heel goed tussen ons. Hoewel we elkaar heel weinig zagen, ging alles prima. Totdat ik hierheen reisde.' Hier pauzeerde ik even om op adem te komen; ik praatte snel om het maar zo snel mogelijk achter de rug te hebben. 'Mijn vader vertelde me dat hij vind dat het tijd word dat ik iemand vind om mee te trouwen en dat ik Gilan moet dumpen. Hij heeft al iemand op het oog, zodra we weer terug zijn in Gallica wil hij me met hem kennis laten maken en niet lang daarna is de bruiloft.' De tranen stroomden weer over mijn wangen, maar ik deed geen moeite om ze weg te vegen.

Halt had al een tijdje niets gezegd en het duurde zeker nog zo'n vijf minuten voordat hij weer wat zei. 'Je houdt toch van Gilan?'  
Die vraag verraste me en het duurde dus ook even voordat ik antwoord kon geven. 'Ja, met heel mijn hart.'  
'En hij houdt ook van jou?'  
Ik keek naar het houten doosje in mijn hand en ging met mijn duim over de letters. 'Ik denk het wel.'  
'Nou, dan is het toch heel simpel?'  
Niet-begrijpend keek ik hem aan en hij verduidelijkte: 'Jij houdt van hem, hij houdt van jou, zoveel dat hij zelfs met je wil trouwen. Vertel je vader dat gewoon.'  
'Zo simpel is het niet. Mijn vader wil dat ik met één of andere prins van een ander land trouw, zodat onze landen sterker worden.'  
'Zo simpel is het wel. En als je alleen met een prins moet trouwen om Gallica sterker te maken, kan je ook met Gilan trouwen. Hij is een Jager des konings en Jagers staan feitelijk hoger in rang dan prinsen.'  
Ondanks mijn tranen moest ik toch glimlachen. 'Je hebt gelijk.'  
'Natuurlijk heb ik gelijk.'  
Ik rolde met mijn ogen om dit antwoord en vroeg hem toen: 'Halt, sinds wanneer geef jij relatieadvies?'  
Hier gaf hij geen antwoord op, hij staarde me alleen net zo lang aan totdat ik stopte met lachen.

Halt stond op en stak zijn hand uit om me overeind te helpen. 'Als we niet opschieten, vermoordt Pauline ons nog en we kunnen niet hebben dat de bruidegom en één van de belangrijkste gasten vermoord worden door de bruid.'  
Ik nam zijn hand aan. 'Nee, dat kunnen we inderdaad niet hebben.'

De bruiloft was al een paar uur afgelopen. Ik zat op het bankje voor de herberg waar ik laatst ook zat met Gilan. Ik wenste dat ik terug kon naar die dag. Alles was toen nog goed.

Het doosje liet ik rondgaan in mijn handen terwijl ik wachtte op Gilan. Halt had gezegd dat hij met Gilan zou praten en ik hoopte dat hij naar de herberg kwam zodat ik hem alles kon uitleggen.

Toen ik op het punt stond om weg te gaan, hoorde ik bekende voetstappen dichterbij komen. Gilan stopte net voor de bank en ik stond vlug op. Hij had zich nog niet omgekleed en keek me kwaad aan.

'Gilan…,' Ik wist niet hoe ik hem alles moest vertellen. Het leek zo simpel in mijn hoofd, maar nu het moment daar was, kon ik het niet.

'Halt zei dat je me iets wilde vertellen,' zei hij nors.  
Ik haalde diep adem en dwong mezelf de jongeman voor me in de ogen te kijken. 'Gilan, het spijt me! Ik was niet echt jaloers op Jenny, maar het was makkelijker als je kwaad op me was.'  
Gilan zei niets, maar hij keek nu naast kwaad ook een beetje nieuwsgierig.

'Net voordat we naar Araluen vertrokken, deelde mijn vader mee dat ik kennis moet maken met een prins van een ander land waar ik mee moet trouwen. En dat ik jou moet dumpen. En daarom deed ik maar alsof ik jaloers was zodat je me zou gaan haten en het leek me makkelijker om onze relatie te verbreken als je kwaad op me was. Maar toen vond ik dit doosje en Halt liet me inzien dat ik niets liever wil dan mijn leven met je delen.' Na dit allemaal gezegd te hebben staarde ik naar de grond en probeerde de tranen weg te knipperen.

Het bleef lange tijd stil en ik durfde me haast niet te bewegen. Plotseling voelde ik een stel warme armen om me heen en ik legde mijn hoofd tegen Gilan's borst. Hij kuste mijn haar en liet toen zijn kin op mijn hoofd rustten. 'Ik houd ook van jou, Lynnie. En hoe kwaad je me ook maakt, ik kan niet boos op je blijven.'  
Ik gaf geen antwoord, trok Gilan alleen stevig tegen me aan. 'Ik houd zoveel van je, Gillie.'

Zachtjes trok Gilan zicht terug en pakte het doosje, dat ik nog steeds vast had, uit mijn hand. Hij zakte door één knie en met zijn kenmerkende grijns op zijn gezicht vroeg hij: 'Carly, wil je met me trouwen?'  
'Ja! Dolgraag!'

Gilan stond op en schoof voorzichtig de ring om mijn vinger. Daarna tilde hij me op en draaide in een rondje rond alvorens me te zoenen.

'Als jullie het eindelijk bijgelegd hebben, kan Gilan misschien eindelijk meekomen naar het kasteel. We hebben een missie,' verbrak de stem van Halt het moment.

 **Beloof het me**

Nog één laatste keer keek Gilan naar zijn kleding en knikte tevreden. Hij zag er goed uit, goed genoeg om te trouwen.

Hij opende de deur van zijn kamer en liep de gang uit. Aan het einde van de gang wachtte Halt, net als Gilan gekleed in het bruiloftskostuum dat Crowley ontworpen had. 'Klaar?' vroeg de bebaarde man zijn ex-leerling. Die knikte alleen maar; hij vertrouwde zijn stem niet.

Zwijgend liepen de twee mannen door het kasteel naar buiten. Tijdens het lopen dwaalden Gilan's gedachten af naar de afgelopen maanden. Nadat Halt hem was komen vertellen dat ze een missie hadden, had Gilan snel afscheid genomen van Carly en was naar Arrida vertrokken. Carly vertrok naar Gallica en toen de missie was afgelopen, reisde Gilan daar ook heen. Carly had ondertussen met haar vader gepraat, die daarvoor al een goed gesprek had gehad met Halt, en Hendrik stond de bruiloft toe. Ze hadden beiden geen zin in een heel uitgebreide bruiloft, maar de koning dwong hen om op z'n minst te doen alsof ze in Gallica trouwden. Dat deden ze dus. Alle aanwezigen dachten dat Gilan en Carly man en vrouw waren, maar eigenlijk ze waren nog ongetrouwd.

Na de bruiloft reisden ze samen naar Araluen en planden daar hun echte bruiloft, die vandaag zou plaatsvinden. Ze hadden een plek in het bos uitgekozen, niet ver van Halt's oude hutje vandaan waar ze elkaar het ja-woord wilden geven.

Gilan was zo in gedachten verzonken, dat hij pas laat doorhad dat ze buiten waren en dat Will zich bij hen had gevoegd. Gilan wisselde een grijns met hem en keek daarna weer naar de weg. Het was van de buitenkant niet te zien, maar hij ging vanbinnen bijna dood van de zenuwen.

Het bos werd steeds duidelijker en met elke stap die hij zette ging zijn hart sneller kloppen. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken keek Gilan naar de twee mannen naast hem om erachter te komen of ze zijn wild bonkende hart ook zo duidelijk konden horen.

Ze betraden eindelijk de open plek. De zon zou over een ongeveer een uur onder gaan en de plek in een gouden gloed hullen. Gilan keek langzaam om zich heen; de plek had niet veel versiering, maar dat wilden ze ook niet. Het ging hen er om dat de mensen die belangrijk voor hen waren er waren. En dat waren ze. Will was gelijk bij aankomst naar Alyss gelopen en ze stonden nu samen te lachen. Crowley, Jonathan en wat andere Jagers stonden aan de rand van de open plek met elkaar te praten. Baron Arald en vrouwe Sandra liepen wat rond en Duncan en Cassandra zaten aan de kant. Koning Hendrik kon er niet bij zijn, maar Carly vond dat eigenlijk niet erg. Gilan zag zijn eigen vader ook nergens, maar hij had ook niet verwacht dat die zou komen.

Pauline was op Halt afgelopen het moment dat hij arriveerde en ze stonden nu samen een stukje verderop druk te fluisteren. Gilan's nieuwsgierigheid was gewekt en hij sloop, op de manier die alleen Jagers beheersen, naar hen toe.

'We hebben overal al gezocht, Halt. We kunnen haar nergens vinden!' Pauline zag eruit alsof ze op het punt stond om in tranen uit te barsten. Dit verbaasde Gilan, gezien het feit dat vrouwe Pauline altijd zo goed was in het verbergen en beheersen van haar emoties.  
'Laat ze dan nog een keer zoeken! We moeten haar vinden voordat Gilan…,' Halt stopte halverwege zijn zin, omdat hij Gilan gezien had.  
'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg die hen. Geen van beiden gaf antwoord en hij keek ze één voor één aan.

Het was Pauline die hem antwoordde. 'Het is Carly. We kunnen haar nergens vinden.'  
Met die vijf woorden leek Gilan's hele wereld in te storten. Hij kon alleen maar voor zich uit staren, merkte maar half dat Pauline haar armen om hem heen had geslagen en dat Halt zijn hand op zijn schouder had gelegd. Registreerde vaag ergens dat iedereen hem aanstaarde en dat er fluisterend werd doorgegeven wat er aan de hand was.

Plotseling trok hij zich los. 'Ik moet haar vinden,' zei hij meer tegen zichzelf, dan tegen iemand anders.  
'Gilan, dan heeft geen zin. We hebben overal al gezocht,' probeerde Pauline hem op andere gedachten te brengen, maar Gilan luisterde niet. Hij draaide zich zonder iets te zeggen om en ging zijn paard halen.

Er was bijna geen licht meer. Hij schatte dat hij over tien minuten moest stoppen, dan zou hij echt niets meer kunnen zien. Hij had het hele bos al uitgekamd en dwaalde nu een beetje rond aan de rand ervan.

Iets wits trok zijn aandacht. Hij draaide het hoofd van zijn paard in die richting en reed ernaartoe. Het was Sabrina. Dood. Gilan steeg af en liep langzaam op het paard af. Er zaten grote wonden in haar flank en hij legde zijn hand op haar nek. Nog niet helemaal koud. Het paard was nog niet heel lang dood.

Hij stond op en keek rond voor Carly. Jagerspaarden waren te goed getraind om er zomaar vandoor te gaan en Carly was te gehecht aan haar paard om haar niet te helpen. Tenzij ze zelf te erg gewond was om haar paard te helpen. Die gedachte bezorgde Gilan kippenvel en hij begon te rennen. 'Lyn? Lyn! Carly!'

Uiteindelijk vond hij haar, meer dood dan levend. Ze had een diepe wond in haar buik die er uitzag alsof het van een dier kwam en ze was omringd door een grote plas bloed. 'Oh, nee, nee, nee!'

Hij drukte met één hand op de wond en trok met de ander de cape van zijn schouder. Hij wist dat het geen zin meer had, maar toch stopte hij niet.

Carly's oogleden trilden een beetje en meteen keek Gilan naar haar gezicht. 'Gil…,' hoorde hij fluisterend.  
'Geen zorgen, Lyn, het komt allemaal goed.' Gilan wist niet zeker wie hij probeerde te overtuigen, Carly of zichzelf.

Carly pakte zijn hand vast met verassend veel grip en hij leunde naar haar toe. 'Wat is er gebeurd, Lynnie?'  
'Was in Halt's oude hut, wilde wat tijd voor mezelf.' Haar stem was niet veel meer dan een fluistering en hij moest zich inspannen om hem te horen. 'Klopte een klein meisje aan. Zei dat ze de Grijze Jager zocht. Een wild zwijn had haar moeder aangevallen en het was nog steeds in de buurt. Dacht dat ik hem wel aankom. Blijkbaar niet dus.' Ze glimlachte naar hem, maar er zat geen blijdschap in die lach.  
'Hoe kun je zo stom zijn, Lyn?' vroeg Gilan haar. Hij was niet boos op haar; hij voelde alleen verdriet.  
Ze wilde haar schouders ophalen, maar die actie leidde alleen tot meer pijn.

Gilan begon gelijk weer op de wond te drukken en probeerde haar op te tillen. 'Kom, ik breng je naar de artsen, die maken je wel weer beter.'  
Ze stak een hand op om hem tegen te houden. 'We weten allebei dat dit het einde is. Beloof me alleen dat je jezelf niet verliest in je verdriet of schuldgevoel.'  
Gilan deed zijn mond open om iets te zeggen, maar iets in Carly's blik weerhield hem ervan om te praten.

'We weten allebei dat dat kan gebeuren. En beloof me dat je uiteindelijk verder gaat met je leven. Dat je een vrouw vind waar je je leven mee wilt delen.'  
'Maar ik wil niemand anders, ik wil alleen jou!'  
'Dat is lief van je, maar we weten allebei dat ik dit niet ga overleven.'  
'Ik wil je niet vergeten.' Gilan voelde de tranen in zijn ogen brandden, maar hij deed geen moeite om ze tegen te houden.  
'Ik vraag je ook niet om me te vergeten, ik vraag je alleen, als je dit een plek hebt kunnen geven, om iemand te vinden bij wie je je gelukkig voelt.'  
Gilan schudde zijn hoofd keer op keer en drukte haar hand tegen zijn borst. De tranen stroomden nu vrij over zijn wangen, maar hij deed geen moeite om ze weg te vegen.

'Beloof het me.' Carly keek hem strak in zijn ogen en na een stilte knikte hij heel langzaam één keer.  
'Ik beloof het.'  
'Mooi.' Een last leek van haar af te vallen en ze legde haar hoofd neer. Ze keek hem nog één keer aan en sloot haar ogen. Voorgoed.

Gilan begon nog harder te huilen dan hij al deed en bleef haar hand tegen zijn borst aan drukken. Zo vonden Halt en Will hem ook, een halfuur later. Bles was naar hen toegegaan het moment dat Gilan Carly vond en de twee mannen knielden nu aan weerszijden van hem neer. Ze spraken niet, elk woord was er nu één teveel.

Na een tijd stond Halt op, kneep Gilan even in zijn schouder en liep naar zijn paard om de rest het slechte nieuws te vertellen.

De anderen arriveerden en gingen weer en nog steeds had Gilan zich niet bewogen. Pas toen de maan allang op was stond hij op en droeg Carly's lichaam terug naar het kasteel. Na haar lichaam daar afgegeven te hebben en Bles verzorgd te hebben, liep hij het kasteel in. Hij had pas door waar zijn voeten hem heen hadden gebracht toen hij stilhield voor de deur van Jenny's kamer. Hij hoorde Carly's stem weer in zijn hoofd die hem dwong te beloven dat hij iemand vond waar hij zich gelukkig voelde. Hij klopte op de deur.

 **Het is vandaag vijfentwintig jaar geleden**

'Wat doet Gilan hier?' vroeg Maddie aan haar mentor het moment dat ze binnen gehoorafstand was.  
'Je bent hem toch niet gevolgd?' negeerde Will haar vraag.  
Maddie steeg af terwijl ze antwoord gaf. 'Nee, ik was het wel van plan, maar toen zag ik dit mooie konijn en richtte daar mijn aandacht op.' Ze wees met haar hoofd naar de zak die aan haar zadel vastzat om aan te geven dat ze het konijn waar ze het over had gevangen had.

'Maar waarom is Gilan nou hier?' vroeg ze opnieuw.  
Will deed zijn mond open, maar op het geluid van paardenhoeven sloot hij hem weer. Bumper en Trek begroetten het aankomende paard en het paard hinnikte terug.

Halt kwam de open plek oprijden en richtte gelijk zijn aandacht op Will. 'Gilan is hier,' zei hij zonder omhalen.  
Will knikte. 'Maddie zag hem in het bos.'  
'Ze is hem toch niet gevolgd?'  
'Zé zou het heel fijn vinden als jullie niet over haar zouden praten waar ze bij was,' mengde Maddie zich in het gesprek. 'En nu zou ik graag antwoord willen hebben op mijn vraag: wat doet Gilan hier?' Ze plaatste haar handen in haar zij en keek beide mannen één voor één aan.

Will en Halt wisselden een blik en ze leken een zwijgend gesprek te voeren. De mannen leken het ergens over eens te worden, want Will knikte.

'Gilan is hier om zijn… geliefde te bezoeken.'  
De lichte aarzeling in zijn stem viel Maddie op. Fronsend keek ze haar mentor aan. 'Gilan heeft toch een relatie met Jenny?'

Nu nam Halt het woord. 'Dat klopt, maar voordat hij een relatie met Jenny kreeg, had hij iemand anders: Carly. Ze was ook mijn leerlinge.'  
Maddie staarde Halt een beetje sceptisch aan, om te bepalen of hij een grap maakte of niet. Ze kwam tot de conclusie dat dit niet het geval was. 'Maar jullie zeiden dat ik de eerste vrouwelijke Grijze Jager was?'  
'Dat klopt ook, soort van. Carly heeft haar opleiding nooit afgemaakt. Na haar derde jaar ging ze samen met Gilan naar Gallica om de begrafenis van haar moeder bij te wonen en ze besloot daar te blijven.'

Halt zag de vraagtekens in Maddie's ogen en hij verduidelijkte: 'Haar vader is koning Hendrik van Gallica. Alleen daar kwam ze pas achter toen ze vijftien was.' Maddie deed haar mond open om een vraag te stellen, maar de bebaarde Jager stak zijn hand op om haar tot stilte te manen. 'Lang verhaal, doet er nu niet toe. Ze besloot na haar moeders begrafenis, en nog wat dingen, dat ze in Gallica wilde blijven om haar vader te helpen het land weer op te bouwen.'

Dit keer was het Will die hem onderbrak. 'Ze werd toch gedwongen? Met die afspraak?'  
'Besloot, werd gedwongen, één pot nat. Het gaat erom dat ze in Gallica bleef en Gilan terug ging naar Araluen. Net na zijn afstuderen kregen ze een relatie en na de bruiloft van mij en Pauline vroeg hij haar ten huwelijk. Natuurlijk zei ze ja, en na een missie in Arrida kwamen we hier in het bos bijeen voor hun bruiloft. Althans dat was het plan.' Hier liet hij een stilte vallen, om Maddie de kans te geven alles in zich op te nemen.  
'Wat gebeurde er? Kwam ze niet opdagen?'  
'Ja, in zekere zin. Ze kwam niet opdagen, maar dat deed ze niet vrijwillig. Er was die dag namelijk een klein meisje op zoek naar een Grijze Jager, omdat een wild zwijn haar moeder had aangevallen of zoiets. Ik heb geen idee waarom ze het deed, maar Carly besloot er in haar eentje heen te gaan. Het zwijn doodde haar paard en verwondde haar dodelijk. Ze had eigenlijk al dood moeten zijn toen Gilan haar vond, maar ze leefde nog. Wat er toen gebeurd was, weten alleen Gilan en Carly, maar toen we Gilan vonden was Carly in zijn armen gestorven. Hij zocht steun bij Jenny, en na een aantal jaar is hun vriendschap uitgegroeid tot liefde. Ik heb het vermoeden dat Carly iets tegen hem heeft gezegd in de trend van: 'blijf niet alleen', of 'zoek iemand waar je je veilig voelt'.'

Het bleef lange tijd stil na Halt's woorden. 'Dat is echt vreselijk,' verbrak Maddie de stilte.  
Will knikte treurig. Gil bezoekt de plek waar ze gestorven is nog elk jaar. Hij gaat er 's ochtends vroeg heen en vertrekt pas 's avonds laat weer. En vandaag is het nog erger dan normaal. Het is vandaag vijfentwintig jaar geleden sinds Carly gestorven is.'

Einde


End file.
